games we play
by BigBoxofPorn
Summary: anakin, obi wan and padme share a evening in of fun and games but things take a wild side.


"My turn to pick a game."

Rain beat down hard against the windows of the senator's suite. Because of the extreme storm conditions the 501st and the 212th along with their negotiating senator would be a planetary cycle late in their return. However, there was no real complications, no worries. The agreement had gone fine. Just a little rain.

And a bit of time for the three of them.

Strip sabacc had resulted in Padmé decimating the two of them. Anakin was completely naked but his saber belt. Obi-Wan retained his dignity with a pair of black boxer briefs.

The Jedi master's mouth curved in a knowing half smile, "I suppose since you lost, that's only fair, Anakin."

Lost. He knew Padmé was a shark at cards, but he was fairly sure his Master had been losing intentionally. Now they were left with a predicament.

Padmé was still in her ornate senatorial garb. Her armor. That definitely wasn't fair.

"This game," Anakin slowly decided as he moved a little closer to his wife. She smiled at him in anticipation.

"Is called no touching." He grinned deviously. Padmé's forehead wrinkled.

"No touching?"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan didn't seem overly pleased.

Anakin flicked his finger and Obi-Wan's boxer's tugged down a bit.

"You said I get to pick the game, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master hooked his thumb in the waistband. "It's an inappropriate use of—"

"I'm sure the Force will love this," And with that pulled down the boxers lower showing off the rest of the hip. His Master had fine hips.

"This game seems unfair," Padmé said.

"Not at all," Anakin replied," All you need to do is ask.

"Hmm," Padmé said slowly glancing at Obi-Wan. "Well… I think those should come off." She gestured to the boxers.

Anakin turned, and focused his power. His master gently floated a few feet above the ground.

"Anakin!"

"Don't flail, Master!" He moved Obi-Wan so that he was in a more horizontal position and slowly pulled at the piece of fabric separating them from those lovely cheeks. Padmé watched in amused fascination.

"Is it hard?"

"Easier when they don't struggle," Anakin pulled the underwear and it landed in his hands. Obi-Wan crossed his arms as he was brought back to an upright position. Anakin licked his lips. His Master was a fine looking man naked. His cock showing just a little interest at the liberal amount of Force used to steal his undergarments.

"Don't be like that Obi-Wan," Padmé said as Anakin tossed her the boxers to add to the pile she had gained of the Jedi's clothes with the card game. "It's your turn."

He hummed gravely eyeing her. He considered the Senator for a moment and gestured for her to stand.

Carefully the pins in her hair tugged out and the intricate hair fell loosely to her shoulders. She shivered at the invisible pressure, precise and gentle flowing through her hair. Her hair accessories floated away onto the side table in a neat line.

She felt another tug, this one not as precise, her over robe coming off. Anakin smirked as it slipped off her shoulders and her dress began unbuttoning with a gesture from Obi-Wan.

She held out her arms feeling her clothing slip away. Invisible hands pulling and tugging. She moved to undo another layer.

"Uhuh," Anakin chided, "No touching."

She rolled her eyes at his devilish grin even as the snaps were undone, another layer falling to the floor. In no time she stood in her bra and panties, lacy and matching with stockings and garters as she had anticipated a night with her boys.

"Very nice," Obi-Wan purred. She flushed with delight. Obi-Wan was so rare with complements of the flesh. She felt warmth in her belly. Anakin and Obi-Wan looking at her with desire, just as she desired them.

"So…" She said approaching Obi-Wan while glancing at Anakin. She ran her finger down Obi-Wan's collarbone to his chest. "Is there a penalty for touching?"

Anakin licked his lips, watching the trail of her finger. "That's only fair…" he replied.

"Mm," Obi-Wan agreed his eyes narrowing slightly. "You did break the rules."

"Obi-Wan is a stickler about rules," Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan stroked his chin in thought. He gestured elegantly. Suddenly, she felt herself flying through the air. She yelped, but landed softly on the bed, her legs spread, knees bent up, her panties tugged down.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow in concentration, his fingers arching.

"Oh—" the invisible Force, neither cold nor hot, only pressure pressed against her clit. She shivered pressing her legs together for more added pressure, but she felt them being pulled apart again.

"This is a punishment, remember?" Anakin smirked. Oh he would pay for that. She allowed her legs to be spread a bit wider giving the men ample view. Her back arched at the sensation. She inhaled sharply, so close to orgasm, but the pressure was suddenly gone. She groaned in frustration.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Forgive me, Senator," Obi-Wan's eyes slid from the elegant Padme to smug Anakin, "But I believe I have been neglecting my former Padawan. Since he's breaking the rules as we speak."

"Ah?" Padmé looked to her husband who had absentmindedly put a hand on one of her spread knees. She hadn't even noticed, but Obi-Wan had.

Anakin opened his mouth to quip, but Obi-Wan was ready for it. Anakin yelped feeling a hard swat on his ass.

"Master!" Anakin protested, but another hard swat was gestured and his ass was smacked again. Padmé watched as his fine ass reddened despite a lack of actual contact from a hand. A few more times and Anakin was rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Such a stickler for the rules," Padmé giggled, "But you learn quickly that rules are made to be broken," She met her husband's eyes. Anakin's smile widened easily knowing her thoughts. As one they sprung up, Padmé from the bed and Anakin from his position beside her and they tackled the Jedi master to the floor.

"You owe me an orgasm, Master Jedi," Padmé said climbing onto his chest, pinching a nipple.

"By all means, Senator," Obi-Wan said agreeably knowing he was beat for now. She felt herself lifted by the force again and was back on the bed. Obi-Wan followed after, his lips soon nestled in her pussy. His tongue working into her. She whimpered in appreciation, his beard adding added friction to her wet cunt. While he worked on her, Anakin was at his Master's ass. He caught the lube flying idly from the side table and squirted some onto his fingertips.

"Nice and easy, Obi-Wan," Anakin purred.

"Mmn," Padmé hummed at a little nibble. The beard brushed hard against her as Obi-Wan turned his head in reply.

"I am more than prepared, Anakin."

"Nice and hard, Ani," Padmé gasped. "So hard that I can feel it from here."

Obi-Wan moaned into her as Anakin thrust hard into him. He jerked his hips, his cock being stroked and gently squeezed by Anakin's force manipulation.

The boys liked to try to outlast each other, but Padmé had no qualms about giving way to pleasure. She mewled orgasm rushing through her in waves. Obi-Wan didn't let up with his tongue. Another wall of pleasure hit her. She arched, gasping in gratification.

Obi-Wan squeezed her thighs hard and mumbled something about, "Cheating."

"Just tell me when, Obi-Wan," Anakin and his cat-like grin.

Obi-Wan jerked his hips, but he was lifted so he couldn't touch the bed. He was leaking precum.

"Much better than a cock ring, huh?"

"You're giving me—agh—ideas for later, Anakin."

"I can't wait, but until then, you need to surrender."

"Nnn—"

"Say it."

"Let me cum."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Obi-Wan's body seemed to be released and spurted cum onto the bed. Not long after Anakin gave a bark of his own pleasure as he came into Obi-Wan's ass.

Obi-wan went slack, head pillowed on Padmé's lap every now and then lightly kissing her inner thigh. Anakin wriggled up beside her, cuddling and kissing, his hand idly running through Obi-Wan's ginger locks.

Padmé smiled blissfully. They wouldn't get much done if peace ever did come.

The rain continued to fall as the three rested, but not for too long. They had the whole night together after all.


End file.
